


I Just Want to Kiss You

by ILiveForSanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After the kiss, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveForSanvers/pseuds/ILiveForSanvers
Summary: Set after 2x08. Maggie and Alex finally admit their feelings and things begin to move forward





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Scene set after 2x08. Just a little story to hold us over until the show starts again! Let me know if you guys like it -B

" _Life is too short. We should be who we are, and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss. And I just... I-I want to kiss you. I just..._

Alex parted her lips in surprise and the next thing she knew, Maggie's hands were on her jaw and their lips crashed together. Alex can feel Maggie stroking her neck. She can feel everything, but at the same time, she cant feel anything. The kiss was full of love and built up want. Alex couldnt help raising her eyebrows at this new feeling. This.  _This_ is how it is supposed to be. This kiss was different than the one in the bar. This kiss was different than any other kiss she has ever experienced. The one in the bar had doubt. This kiss was sure. Alex's hands were twitching for the need to touch Maggie, so Alex grabbed Maggie's shoulder attempting to pull them impossibly closer. When they part, they relish in the closeness and look into eachothers eyes for a quick moment.

"So youre sayin ya like me. Th-thats what I got"

"Of course. Youre not going to go crazy on me are ya?

Alex brings both of her hands up to her chest almost as if she is hugging herself.

"Probably. Yeah" Alex gently brushes the hair away from Maggie's face and quickly grabs her face to pull her in for another kiss. This one is deep and passionate. Full of want and an entire friendship of love and support. Maggie grabs Alex's elbow and Alex cant help but think back to the kiss in the bar. They were in the exact same position, but this time it was right. Alex feels the tip of Maggie's tongue run across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Alex opens her mouth, doing anything just to feel more of Maggie. They slowly stumble to the couch. The kiss becomes sloppy as they try to walk but stay in the moment. They finally made it, both reluctant to separate the kiss. They break for just a moment. Only long enough for Maggie to sit on the couch. She looks up at Alex out of breath and Alex just looks down at Maggie with a smirk on her face. Alex moves to straddle Maggies legs on the couch, confidence and bravado written all over her face.

"Wow Danvers, for someone who has never done this, you seem to be doing just fine"

Alex leans forward and Maggie lifts her head to capture Alex's kiss. Its slow in the beginning but rapidly increases in fervor. Alex moves over to Maggie's jaw and puts strategically placed kisses down Maggie's neck. Maggie tilts her head to allow Alex to slowly work her way down her neck. Alex's hands pull at the hem of Maggie's shirt and Alex spreads her hands out against Maggie's stomach needing to touch as much of her as possible. Alex can feel the goosebumps that form under her touch. She didnt realize she had that much affect on the detective. The light gasps from Maggie only spur Alex on even more as she continues to leave wet kisses on Maggie's neck. She pauses at Maggie's shoulder to bite down and suck to leave a mark. Maggie's hand flies to the back of Alex's head and grasps at her hair. Maggie hisses with the pain but also the pleasure that accompanies it. Alex places a feather light kiss to her mark and works her way back up to recapture Maggie's lips. The kiss is even deeper this time and Alex couldnt surpress the moan that escaped into Maggie's mouth. After a while, each kiss is getting softer and softer. The finally separate and take a moment to enjoy the closeness and the love. Alex strokes Maggies cheek with her thumb,

"Youre so beautiful Maggie"

Maggie smiles and her dimples make an appearance. _God,_ those dimples.

"You goin' soft on me Danvers?" Maggie asked with a wink and a chaste kiss to Alex's lips. With that, Alex scoffs and gets off of Maggie and sits next to her on the couch. Both of their lips were tingling and swollen from kissing.

"Do you want to stay and watch a movie?"

"I would love to"

Alex got them a six pack from the fridge and plopped back down on the couch. Maggie began to browse through netflix until the two decided to watch "How to get Away With Murder" instead of a movie. Alex put her head on Maggie's shoulder and her feet beside her on the couch. By the end of the night, they ended up laying down with Maggie's arm around Alex, and Alex's head resting on Maggie's chest. When Maggie thought Alex was asleep she kissed the top of Alex's head

"Goodnight Alex"

Maggie didnt notice the smile that crept onto Alex's sleepy features. They were both sound asleep by the end of the first episode. Both women had slight smiles on their faces as they peacefully slept in each other's embrace.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get to talking after they discover a new relationship between them

Alex suddenly woke up confused on why she fell asleep on the couch. Last night's memories flooded her mind and a slow smile made its way onto her face. Where was Maggie? Her question was answered when the smell of pancakes and bacon hit her nose. She got up and made her way to kitchen and suddenly her jaw dropped. In the kitchen, was the magnificent sight of Maggie Sawyer in a pair of her running shorts and her DEO shirt that was perfectly baggy on the shorter woman's body. There was flour all over the kitchen and dishes everywhere. Suddenly Maggie looked over and smirked at Alex. Alex suddenly snapped her jaw shut but it didnt go unnoticed from the Detective.

"You are up earlier than expected. I hope you dont mind I borrowed some pajamas. A leather jacket is not that comfortable to sleep in"

"I.. uh. No I- I dont mind. Youre fi- That's fine"

"Danvers relax"

Maggie sauntered over to Alex and placed a soft kiss to Alex's lips. Alex took a deep breath as confidence began to grace her features. Maggie made her way back to the stove.

"Sawyer, I didnt know you could cook"

"There is a lot of stuff you dont know about me that I hope you find out" 

Alex walked over behind Maggie and snaked her harms around her waist. 

"Whats for breakfast"

"We may not get to breakfast if you keep acting like that"

Alex released her arms snd Maggie immediately missed the contact.

"Youre too easy Maggie"

Maggie cleared her throat shocked at Alex's bravado. Desperate to change the subject she tells Alex what she is making.

"My grandmothers homemade pancakes with syrup from scratch, peppered bacon, eggs with cheese, and of course coffee."

Alex's eyes were suddenly huge as she basically ran to the coffee pot. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured them both a cup of fresh coffee.

"Youre the best. Allthough, I never expected you to be the domestic type Maggie" Alex said jokingly, throwing a wink in Maggie's direction. Alex watched as Maggie's features turned serious. She walked over to Alex, concern written all over her face. She took Alex's hands in her own and looked her in the eye while she spoke

"Alex, I want you to know, you are different. You arent just some girl, okay? Im not in this for sex or anything like that. Im in this for _us._ I want  _you_ Alex. I want the companionship" 

Alex nodded in understanding tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"And you thought I would be the one to go crazy"

They both giggled as Maggie began to put the last pancake on top of the stack. They sat next to eachother and started plating the food.

"Wait, I know I dont have all of this in my kitchen, how did you manage to make all this?"

"Danvers, do you know what time it is? You were out cold! I went to the store and bought all of the ingredients"

Alex looked at the clock and realized it was 10:30.

"Im never asleep this long, how long have you been awake?"

"Since 6 oclock"

"You know you could have woken me up"

"No I couldnt have, you looked so peaceful I wasnt going to change that"

"Are you saying you watched me sleep" Alex said with a smirk.

"You are impossible Alex"

"I know" Alex said cheerfully as they both began to dig in to the enormous breakfast. They ate in a blissful silence with the occasional hum of approval of the pancakes. When they were both done, they cleared the table and moved to clean up the kitchen.

"Youre lucky the food was so good other wise I would be so mad at this mess"

They wiped the counters and put all of the dishes into the sink. They fell into the routine like they had been doing it for years. Without a word, Maggie began rinsing and washing the dishes and handing them to Alex. Alex dried and put them away. In a matter of minutes the entire kitchen was clean and the two women were left in the middle. They both had their hands on their hips as they looked around with a feeling of accomplishment. Alex looks at the clock that says 11:32.

"Shit! Im supposed to be at the DEO at noon! Maggie Im so sorry I forgot" Alex was frantically walking around her apartment to get ready. Maggie simply smiled at the flustered Alex before her.

"Alex dont worry about it. I understand" Maggie began gathering her stuff to leave. Alex stops her in her tracks, and grabs her by the waist

"Drinks tonight?"

"Wouldnt miss it" Alex placed a short but passionate kiss to Maggie's lips 

"Ill see you tonight then" And with that, Maggie was out the door. A few minutes later, Alex was hopping on her bike speeding to the DEO.

When Alex got to the DEO, she sauntered in with a grin on her face. 

"Hey Winn!" She said as she waved to Winn.

"H-hey Alex" Winn said almost in the form of a question. His face was twisted in confusion but Alex walked away before he could ask any questions. When Alex saw Supergirl she basically ran to her. Kara turned around and instantly knew something was up with Alex.

"Youre awfully cheerful Alex, what happened?"

Alex grabbed Kara by the arm and led them into one of the only rooms not enclosed with glass. They sat down on the bench and Alex instantly became nervous but excited.

"What is going on with you Alex?"

"Maggie kissed me last night Kara."

"WHAT" Kara was all of a sudden shrieking and bouncing up and down. Alex was blushing. Hard. 

"What happened?"

"Well it was late and she came over with a box of pizza and a sixpack. She was saying that life is too short and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss. She said she wanted to kiss me Kara. So she did" Alex was too embarrassed to look at Kara while she was saying that but when she looked up, Kara was staring at her with a grin spreading ear to ear.

"Was that all that happened?"

"Well we watched netflix and fell asleep on the couch. She made us a huge breakfast in the morning. She told me I was different Kara. That I wasnt just one of her flings."

Kara's excitemint bubbled over as she let out a shrill squeak and hugged Alex just a little too tight. 

"Im so excited for you two! You did tell her that if she hurts you I will hurl her into space, right?"

"Actually thats why I needed to talk to you... I was wondering if I could tell her about you. I dont want to keep anything from her. I dont want to screw this one up Kara."

"Of course you can Alex. I trust her and I trust your judgement" Alex gave her sister one more hug before they left the room and got to work. Alex picked up her phone.

"I miss you. Cant wait for drinks tonight. Its a slow day hopefully I can sneak out early x."

" _Counting down the hours Danvers, Im going to kick your ass at pool tonight ;)"_

"Dont count on it Sawyer"

Alex was smiling at her phone when she finally came to and realized Winn was shouting her name.

"Alex! Geez who are you texting? Ive never seen you get that distracted"

"Dont worry about it. Ill tell you later." She walked away quickly and went about her work day.

When the day was coming to an end, she pulled out her phone 

"Almost done here, meet me at the bar in 20?"

" _Of course. Ill see you there"_

Alex finished her paperwork and made her way out the door. She could not wait to see her detective again.


	3. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex play pool.

Alex arrived at the bar just in time to see Maggie bent over the pool table, setting up to break. She pauses in the doorway and takes a moment to compose herself. She begins to strut over, radiating confidence to all of the other bar patrons. Maggie glances up at a half smirking Alex briskly making her way over.

"Hey Danvers you made it!" Alex didnt say anything, she just walked over, grabbed Maggie by the hips, and pulled her into a searing kiss that left Maggie stabalizing herself with a hand on the pool table.

"Hello to you too Sawyer" Alex said to a stunned Maggie, lips still parted in confusion. Maggie finally found her words as Alex was grabbing a pool cue.

"Did you do that so you would beat me at pool"

"Well I'd beat you anyway but I figured I could use the extra advantage" Alex sent a wink to Maggie

"Two could play at that game Danvers. Prepare yourself. Your break"

Alex stepped to the end of the table and leaned slightly over setting up her shot. Maggie discretely walked behind Alex and ran her finger across her lower back just as Alex was pulling back to take the shot. She missed the break completely.

"Hey not fair! You cant do that while Im taking a shot!"

Maggie disregarded Alex's statement completely only to respond with a smirk.

"Speaking of shots..." she motioned to the bar tender and she promptly brought two shots to the table.

"Sawyer, are you trying to take advantage of me?"

Maggie was silent as she handed the shot to Alex and they touched glasses and sunk them, both women used to the burn, didnt even grimace as the alcohol slid down their throats. With that, Maggie grabbed her cue, and masterfully hit the cue into the group of balls and sunk two solids in the process.

"Solids!" She shouted as Alex pouted in her direction. She missed on the second shot due to her catching Alex staring at her while taking the shot. It was Alex's turn and she got two stripes in. She glanced over to Maggie before her third shot to see Maggie wet her lips and then bite her lower lip. Her cue didnt even hit the ball and frankly, she didnt even care. 

It was down to the last shot. The only ball left on the table was the 8 ball after 20 minutes of each woman distracting the other with simple touches or glances. Alex was used to  _trying_ to let Maggie win even if it was almost impossible. When she went to sink the 8 ball, she purposely aimed slightly to the left so it would bounce off the edge leaving Maggie with the perfect shot.

"Are you trying to let me win Danvers? That shot was easy" Alex, a terrible liar, stammers her way through denial,

"What pffft no? Why would I want to lose a bet? Wh- what are you even talking about?"

"I knew it!

"Well its just that, youre so bad at pool, I felt bad" Alex said jokingly.

"Im so bad because I keep trying to let you win Danvers! No wonder these games take so long"

Maggie was shaking her head, but her dimples made an appearance.

"Alright then lets start this over again. No messing up on shots on purpose, and no funny business Sawyer"

Alex pointed at Maggie as they resetup the table. Alex let Maggie break first this time. The game went on and suddenly, once again, it was down to the 8 ball. It was Maggie's turn and she called the corner pocket. She lined up her shot but the ball bounced and fell into the middle pocket. By default Alex won the game. Maggie huffed in dissapointment. Alex in the mean time, had a smug grin lining her face. 

"Ill use the 20 bucks I just won to buy us some drinks"

Alex made her way to the bar and came back two beers in hand. She set the beer down on the table in front of a pouting Maggie. 

"Come on Sawyer, it wasnt that bad. You put up a good fight"

"Ill get you next time"

"Dont be so sure of that Maggie"

They sat and talked for the rest of the night. They both enjoyed the company without the pressure of a typical setting like this. In a moment of silence, Maggie spoke up:

"I want to do this right Alex"

"What?"

"Let me take you on a date, like a real one not in an alien bar"

"I would love that"

"Tomorrow night, Ill pick you up at six"

"What should I wear?"

"Probably not jeans and a leather jacket"

"Sounds like a plan"

Alex looked at her watch

"I should get going, I have work in the morning"

"Yeah good idea, its getting late"

They both stood up and Alex put 40 dollars on the bar before they made their way out. Maggie walked Alex to her bike and before Alex got on, leaned in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, Alex suddenly pulled back with a very confused look on her face.

"Woah Maggie, we havent even gone on a date yet. You think Im going to kiss someone before there is even a first date? Who do you think I am?"

Maggie looked at Alex with a bright smile

"You are too much. See ya around Danvers" Maggie turned and began walking to her bike while Alex watched as she walked away with a soft smile gracing her features. She put a helmet on and drove home. As soon as she got into her apartment she began panicking. She paced the floors as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kara? Oh thank god! What am I going to wear? She said not casual but I dont know where shes taking me and i dont want to dress too fancy please help"

"Woah Alex. Slow. Down" Suddenly Kara heard a  _woosh_ from her window and turned to see Kara. 

"Maggie asked me out on a date but I have no idea what to wear" Kara only smiled at her flustered sister and began swiping through her closet Alex looked more relaxed but she was still nervous even though the date was almost 24 hours away. By the end of the night they had it narrowed down to three choices. Alex's apartment was a mess, but they made some progress. They opted to decide in the morning and Kara returned to her apartment. Alex looked over the dresses once more before falling asleep perfectly content despite the decision at hand. Somehow she knew that which ever dress she chose, a date with Maggie, is still a date with Maggie. She fell asleep hugging a pillow with a small smile- so excited for the day that will follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little less fluff this chapter, but imagine maggie and alex on an actual date. Fluff sure to follow. Hope you enjoy -B

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 45 minutes so sorry if its short! I would love to write more to this one though so let me know if you like it and if you do I can write more. I hope you like it -B


End file.
